Maaf
by d'Rythem24
Summary: "Maaf... Aominecchi." /Hanya ini yang bisa Kise lakukan untuk menghilangkan sakit Aomine/ AU!


**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by d'Rythem24.**

**…**

** Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

_A/N:Fanfict singkat yang seharusnya dibuat multichap, tapi krn part ini yang paling angst, maka aku persingkat dan aku buat sebisaku ^^  
Hope you guys like it.  
_  
**Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan yang memang di sengaja, abal dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

* * *

Dua sosok itu saling menguatkan. Lelaki bersurai biru tua dan kuning itu berusaha untuk kuat satu sama lain. Menahan tangis meskipun lelehan bening tiada henti menetes, berlagak baik-baik saja dengan rintihan dan keluhan tak teredam.

Aomine Daiki meremas dadanya lemas, tangannya gemetaran dan nafasnya pun tersenggal. Sudah hampir satu minggu—

"A-Aominecchi...?" Kise Ryouta yang ada disampingnya menyebut namanya, matanya merah, bibirnya pucat dan penampilannya terlihat kacau.

Aomine menarik ujung bibir kebiruan miliknya semampunya yang justru membuat wajahnya terasa bagai dicabik-cabik.

—sejak Aomine terkena racun aneh yang mematikan. Meskipun sampai hari ini Aomine masih hidup, namun...

Kise ingin coba menyentuh Aomine, mencari tau bagian mana yang sekiranya bisa Kise bantu untuk kurangi rasa sakitnya, tetapi mengingat keadaan Aomine telah separah ini, Kise hanya bisa menangis. Meraung dalam sakit yang didapatkannya melalui kondisi Aomine.

Aomine sekarat dan lelah, semua rasa menyakitkan yang melandanya tak kunjung membawanya pada titik lebih baik. Ingin bicara dan bergerak, tapi sedikit saja dia sanggup melakukan itu semua maka rasa tak tertahankanlah yang ia dapat.

Sakit. Racun—entah apa yang telah menjalar dalam tubuh Aomine teramat menciptakan sakit. Tak hanya untuk dirinya, namun juga Kise Ryouta—sang kekasih, juga para rekan-rekannya yang kini pun sedang ikut prihatin menyaksikan keadaannya—

Lelaki bersurai merah gelap yang berdiri di hadapan Aomine dan Kise—yang tengah terduduk di lantai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" pertanyaan yang dia sendiri lupa, sudah kesekian kali keberapa dia mengucapkannya.  
"Kagami-kun...?" pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut sebiru langit itu menatapnya. Mata yang juga biru, dengan birunya lautan itu bengkak.

"Sial!" terdengar teriakan dari satu orang bersurai hijau yang terduduk di atas sofa. Membanting buku yang tak terhitung telah berapa kali ia baca ulang dengan perasaan tak menentu.  
"Shin-chan...?" sesosok bersurai raven menghampirinya, memposisikan dirinya berjongkok di hadapan Shin-chan-nya—Midorima Shintarou, mengusap telapak tangan lelaki berkacamata tersebut. "Tak apa, Shin-chan..." bisiknya.  
Midorima memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, "Aku gagal, Takao..." dan setetes bening terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

—yang mereka semua ketahui, jikalau tubuh Aomine saat ini tengah mengalami komplikasi yang teramat serius. Aomine tak bisa menggerakan sedikitpun dari satu pun anggota tubuhnya, dikarenakan semua itu cuma akan berujungkan sakit buatnya.

Bukan sakit biasa, melainkan sakit yang dibayar berpuluh kali lipat dari sakit yang seharusnya.

Tak bisa sebersitpun mereka lupakan betapa dahsyatnya tangis Aomine ketika ia coba berdiri, yang kemudian Aomine akui bahwa kakinya terasa ada yang mematahkan dan remukan. Juga dikala Aomine makan atau minum yang setelahnya dimuntahkan kembali, dengan suara dan nafas yang tak beratur, Aomine mengatakan perutnya serasa ada yang menusuk, dan membakar dari dalam.

Segala daya upaya sudah dikerahkan, mencari obatnya, memanggil Dokter, membaca buku jenis racun-gejala-serta-penangkalnya, hingga mencoba menempatkan Aomine ke atas ranjang, dan semuanya tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Nihil.

Tak ada apapun atau siapapun yang mampu mengurangi apalagi menyembuhkan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"A-A-Aominecchi... A-adakah yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Kise terbata menanyainya.

Aomine menggerakan bola matanya, melirik Kise. Kekasihnya ini tak pernah sekalipun mau menjaga jarak darinya, dan Aomine cukup senang saat dia mendapatkan pujian; "Aominecchi kuat." dari si surai kuning keemasan ini. Ingin sekali Aomine menjawab; Kalau dia tak sekuat yang Kise banggakan.

Sejujurnya, Aomine hanya ingin—

Bibir Aomine bergerak, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Perhatian semua orang yang ada disana tertarik, terutama Kise.

"Apa, Aominecchi?!" teriak Kise yang sigap mendekatkan telinganya ke arah bibir Aomine.

"Bu...nuh...a...aku..."

—dirinya mati saat ini juga.

Kise mematung untuk seperkian detik sebelum akhirnya menatap ke dalam manik biru tua Aomine. Dia mendapat satu kerjapan disusul satu bulir air mata, menyadarkan sosok Kise.

Tangan Kise bergerak, mengambil pistol yang berada di atas meja di sampingnya, dan kontan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Oi, Kise... Apa yang—"  
"Kagami-kun..." kalimat Kagami terpotong. Kagami menunduk dan mendapati lelaki selembut biru di bawahnya menggeleng.  
"Tapi, Kuroko—" kali ini matanya membulat, melihat Kise kini menodongkan pistol itu tepat di depan dada kiri Aomine.

"Maafkan aku, Aominecchi," ujar Kise. Aomine tersenyum.  
"Ha...rusnya...a-aku...yang...min...ta...ma-ma-af..." jawabnya. "Te...rima...ka...sih, Ki-Kise." lanjut Aomine.  
"Aominecchi, bodoh!" pekik Kise tertahan. Aomine terkekeh kesakitan.  
"Ah, me...mang...be...nar." respon Aomine.

"Kise!" Midorima berdiri dari duduknya.  
"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" seru Takao.  
"Kise!" kali ini Kagami berteriak.

Ingin menumpahkan protes lebih jauh lagi, namun...mereka tak bisa.

Disana, Kise dan Aomine berciuman diiringi derai air mata dari kedua pasang mata mereka. Jari Kise bergerak, menarik pelatuk pistol yang di pegangnya—

"Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu."

—disusul bunyi bising memekakan telinga yang tercipta setelah itu.

"Maaf, Kise. Aku tak lagi bisa melindungimu." batin Aomine berucap, yang setelah itu memejamkan matanya dalam damai.

Berakhir. Semuanya berakhir sekarang.

"Aominecchi...tak akan pernah sakit lagi," gumam Kise seraya tersenyum. Pistol dalam genggamannya jatuh, tangannya berlumuran darah. "Aarrgghhh!" teriak Kise yang menarik Aomine ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aargghh!"

Kuroko bersembunyi di balik dada bidang Kagami, terisak. Takao menarik Midorima dalam dekapannya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hanya ini ya,..." suara Kagami bergetar. "...yang bisa kita lakukan." dan ia pun menyusul rekan-rekannya yang lain, menangis untuk Aomine.

Sahabat mereka yang coba mereka pertahankan, telah tiada.

* * *

Kise membuang semuanya. Parfum, jam tangan, sepatu dan bahkan bola basket—yang merupakan benda favoritnya— ke dalam tempat sampah. Tak ada lagi; menerima pemberian baginya. Meskipun dengan embel-embel; "Aku fans beratmu, Kise-kun, terimalah hadiahku." sekalipun.

Persetan dengan hadiah dari fans kalau hal itu justru membuat orang yang dikasihinya terpaksa harus meregang nyawa.

Kise menyulutkan api ke dalam tempat sampah itu, membakar semua barang pemberian fansnya. Toh, setelah hari ini tak akan ada lagi kata 'fans' dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Satu memori menyakitkan menyergap mindanya—

Dimana minggu lalu, Kise diberitahu oleh managernya kalau dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa cake ukuran jumbo dari salah seorang fansnya—yang identitasnya tak ia ketahui. Karena Kise tau cake sebesar itu tak dapat ia habiskan sendirian, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikut sertakan Aomine dan kawan-kawannya supaya mau memakan cake itu bersamanya.

Aomine adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan potongan cake dari Kise, tetapi—

Seorang hater tak seharusnya menggunakan istilah; Fans jika memang ia ingin membunuh Kise dengan cara mencampurkan racun ke dalam cake itu. Karena nyatanya, itu terlalu berbahaya.

Kise menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat tangannya, melemparkan ponsel dalam genggamannya jauh-jauh.

"Aominecchi! Mulai hari ini aku bebas!" teriaknya yang menciptakan gema.  
"Kise-kun, apa kau sudah selesai?" Kuroko tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Kise. Kise berkedik.  
"Kurokocchi..." Kise berseru, terkejut. "Ah, iya... Aku sudah selesai-ssu. Maaf ya, aku membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama."

Lalu langkah mereka pun bergerak. Lima orang yang sama-sama memutuskan; mulai hari ini mereka bukanlah lagi mereka. Harus ada lembaran baru yang di buka, dan kenangan lama serta semua yang tercampur di dalamnya, harus kau kuburkan jauh-jauh.

"Aominecchi, kau kuat." batin Kise, masih ada senyuman disana.

**.**

**.**

**=THE END=  
**


End file.
